


now we walk in the sun

by chaptersinprogress



Series: snapshots [2]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-First Inspector, Romance, Short & Sweet, domestic girlfriends, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaptersinprogress/pseuds/chaptersinprogress
Summary: canon girlfriends out there living their best lives like the blissfully married couple they are
Relationships: Karanomori Shion/Kunizuka Yayoi
Series: snapshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. one

**a kiss tasting of the food/dessert they’re eating**

Warm golden sunlight streamed in through the window beside the booth they were tucked away in. Shion watched as the rays bounced off Yayoi’s dark hair, turning the pitch black waterfall into a softer shade of midnight blue while cool blasts of air from the AC units playfully pulled at loose strands.

In the morning light the ex-Enforcer’s eyes shone an inviting shade of azure. Dark lashes lengthened with a hint of mascara casted pale shadows over them, creating an illusion of additional depth.

With immense strength of will, Shion managed to drag her gaze away; only to get trapped like a fly in honey by the fetching contrast of worn black leather cuffs against the creamy skin of the other’s wrist.

Lost as she was in her admiration, Shion startled slightly as a slender finger tapped her own, the pad rough from her sweetheart’s recently rekindled love affair with her guitar.

“Are you planning on finishing that?”

Shion glanced down at the strawberry ice-cream that had puddled in her paper cup and then at Yayoi’s own empty one. A teasing smile quirked her crimson-painted lips as she hastily scooped a spoonful of the melted dessert into her mouth. Licking the utensil clean, she pointed it at Yayoi.

“If you want some you’ll have to take it darling.”

Yayoi’s eyes narrowed but she otherwise remained mum. Shion made short work of the sticky sweetness, all the while exaggeratedly humming around the plastic as she savoured the treat. Daring the woman opposite her to make a move.

Scraping the last of the ice-cream off the cup, Shion leaned forward and held the spoon up to Yayoi’s mouth. “Here.”

The journalist cautiously leaned in. But just as she opened her mouth, Shion laughed and popped the plastic utensil into her own, eyes glimmering with mischief.

Stealing the spoon from between Shion’s lips, Yayoi surged forward - burying her hand into the golden curls at the base of the analyst’s skull and dragging the other across the table to smash their mouths together.

Shion let out a startled sound, and Yayoi made full use of the opportunity to lick her way into her lover’s mouth, warming Shion’s chilled lips with her own. Humming slightly, she savoured the sweet taste of strawberry lingering on the blonde’s tongue before drawing back.

Satisfied by the dazed look on Shion’s face, Yayoi linked their palms together before pulling the other out of the booth. Surely her lover wouldn’t mind if she cut their date short so that they could try other ice-cream flavours in the comfort of their apartment instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these lovely ladies deserve the world and I will go down with this ship!
> 
> come say hi on tumblr: [@chaptersinprogress](http://chaptersinprogress.tumblr.com/)


	2. two

**wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain**

A low rumble of thunder echoed within the bookstore. Yayoi looked up from the novel she had been flipping through and glanced out the window. Dark storm clouds had coalesced in the skies, leeching the warmth out of the air and plunging the streets into an ominous gloom.

Placing the book back onto the shelf, the journalist rummaged through her bag to check if she had remembered to bring along an umbrella. Clicking her tongue when she failed to procure the item, she swung the knapsack back over her shoulder then set off to locate her love.

She found Shion sitting cross-legged on the floor in the middle of 2 shelves, piles of books stacked precariously around her. The dim light bulb above her head shone down like a spotlight, reflecting off the pale gold locks in a shower of diamonds.

“It’s going to rain,” commented Yayoi, leaning against the edge of the shelf. “We need to go now.”

Shion hummed, chewing on her lower lip. “In a moment,” she replied distractedly as she flipped through the book in her hands.

Yayoi let her eyes trail over Shion’s hunched form. The analyst had forgone the blood-red outfit she usually wore while on duty, choosing to wear a black cherry-patterned sundress and crimson block heel sandals instead. The sheer outer layer of the dress pooled around her in a second shadow, hiding away the slender curves of her legs like a jealous lover.

All of a sudden, lightning split the sky with a deafening crack - a brilliant camera flash forcing its way through the store window and leaving patrons blinking away afterimages.

“Alright, we’re done here,” Yayoi said firmly, walking over to Shion and extending a palm out to her.

Tucking her chosen books into the crook of one arm, the analyst placed her hand into Yayoi’s and let the journalist pull her up. As Shion adjusted her appearance, Yayoi scooped up the rest of the books scattered around and deposited them into the reshelving basket. Then led the way to the counter to pay for the selected items.

Shion tapped her foot unconsciously, eyeing the gloomy sky as Yayoi carefully packed away their purchases into her bag after the cashier scanned them.

Another blaze of lightning tore through the darkness. Splatters of water hit the glass, and within seconds, the streets were flooded with a torrential downpour.

Slinging the knapsack across her front and tucking it close to her chest, Yayoi pulled out the car keys and dropped them into Shion’s hand. “Ready to run?”

“Ready when you are,” replied Shion fondly, lacing their fingers together.

Yayoi pulled the door open, and the pair ran out into the storm.

As they ran, Shion stabbed the vehicle lock button with one finger and yellow lights blinked out at them through the grey veil in response. Separating, the duo flung the car doors open and dived into the front seats, slamming the doors shut.

Taking in each other’s sodden and bedraggled appearances, the two women burst out laughing. Above them rain drummed heavily onto the roof, sealing the lovers away in their own little bubble.

Watching her sweetheart’s eyes crinkle with mirth, inky black bangs plastered to her face, Shion’s heart swelled. Overflowing with love and adoration, she leaned over the centre console and slid her hands along Yayoi’s jaw to cup the other’s face gently.

The journalist’s gaze softened, azure eyes as tranquil as a still lake. And Shion drew her close to meld their mouths together.

The ex-Enforcer tasted of rainwater and strawberries, her fragrant lip balm allowing their lips to glide against each other despite the added friction from the water. They kissed slowly and languidly, content to savour every moment till the need for air forced them apart.

Shion tucked an unruly black lock behind Yayoi’s ear before settling back into the leather. “Home, darling?”

Yayoi twisted in place to toss the bag and her soaked jacket onto the backseat, then pressed her lips to Shion’s cheek.

“Home,” she confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: [@chaptersinprogress](https://chaptersinprogress.tumblr.com/)


	3. three

**a short and sweet kiss after meeting up for a date**

Yayoi looked up from her tablet at the sound of crunching gravel and her breath caught in her throat.

Shion smirked as she came to a stop in front of the park bench the journalist was seated on. Silhouetted by the setting sun, her golden curls were set ablaze by the dying light.

“See something you like darling?”

Catching hold of Shion’s hand, Yayoi brought it up to her lips and kissed her knuckles.

“When haven’t I when you’re in front of me?” she questioned lightly, a simmering heat darkening her gaze.

The analyst laughed, a throaty sound that dissipated like smoke into the chilly air. “Such a sweet-talker.”

“Only for you,” Yayoi allowed, sliding the tablet into her crossbody bag and standing up.

She swept an appreciative gaze over Shion’s chosen outfit. Her oversized dove-white turtleneck was french-tucked into a black leather skirt, and further accessorised with a black beret, long silver teardrop earrings and white suede ankle boots.

“Are these new pieces?” Yayoi asked curiously. “I don’t think I’ve seen you in them before.”

Shion shook her head lightly. “Akane-chan was a dear and let me play around with her compact when she found out about our date.”

“Mm, that was nice of her,” she murmured, relinquishing her hold on Shion’s hand to slide her arms around the latter’s waist instead, pulling her even closer.

The blonde casually looped her arms around her sweetheart’s neck, swaying them gently as she shot her a coy look through her lashes. Yayoi easily acquiesced to the unspoken demand, softly pressing her mouth against crimson-painted lips before drawing back.

Satisfied, Shion stepped out of her embrace, moving to stand by the journalist instead and hooking an arm around her elbow.

“Come on, I can’t wait to see what you’ve planned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: [@chaptersinprogress](https://chaptersinprogress.tumblr.com/)


End file.
